Middleground
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: Darth Vader is beginning to re-learn what it means to be human, Thanks to an experiment made by a dear friend. It gets to the point where Student teaches teacher, And brings Vader To doubt his place on the Dark Side on a regular basis. Will Vader fight to stay a sith, or will he succumb to the side of him that knows this is wrong? Set in and alternate universe. NOT CANON TO SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

Fires raged across the village. A figure stood by the flames, unsure of where she should go. No older than five years old, she had managed to destroy the lab in which she was born. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her bright blue eyesw were filled with confusion.

A man walked up to her, kneeling down. He wore a lab coat, and had short blonde hair. A black jumpsuit was worn under the pristine white coat and a long blue streak of hair fell over his eyes. He pushed up his glasses and smiled at the girl.

"I think this test was a success." The hologram faded from around them, and they returned to a safe room, filled with powerful shields. "I think your ready, Tsubaki." The girl lookled at him, and gave him a determined nod.

"Who shall train me next?"

"Possibly Darth Vader... I'm hoping it will be him, anyways." The Man's bright blue eyes sparkled in the light of the stars they faced. Going at Warp Speed was Tsubaki's favorite. The stars sped by with a beautiful blue color. Just like The Man's strip of bright hair. He was the only one who cared about her. He was like her father.

The Man looked back at her and smiled as they left Warp Speeds. A large, grey planet sized orb stood before their ship they resided in; a looming and sinister force to be reckoned with. It was known as the Death Star.

The captain of their tiny vessel requested to board, and a voice rang over the Audio asking who we were. The Man took the mic and smiled. "This is Doctor William Colrez, head scientist for Project Grey. Please inform Lord Vader we are here to see him." He radiated confidence, and kept his cheerful tone throughout the entire conversation with the soldier. It was Just like The Man To act cheerful at all times. Tsubaki had never seen him upset or angry at all. It was like he was stuck in happy mode.

Eventually they made it aboard the large planet-ike ship, and The Man held Tsubaki's hand as they exited their puny vessel into the docking bay. She looked around, seeing many men in white armor with pitch black guns. All of them looked the same, and the young girl wondered if they looked the same _under_ their armor too.

"Doctor Colrez." Said a man in black walking up to them. He was very tall. Taller than The Man. He wore a scary black helmet and was breathing heavilly through a resporator. His voice was deep and masculine, as well as very controlled.

"Your Lord Vader." She announced calmly. She wasn't afraid at all. Despite her smaller size, lack of experience, and naivety, she knew that a teacher is not someone you should fear, but respect. That was something she learned from Master Yoda as she trained with The Jedi.

Within one year, she had Mastered the Light Side of the Force. Master Yoda had deemed his work done, and returned her to The Man. He was shocked to see she had mastered something that complicated so quickly.

"Yes, I am." He said, a hint of amusement hiding in his tone, making Tsubaki smile a little. Perhaps he would be just as kind as The Man. "You must Be Tsubaki." He kneeled down to her level and she held out a hand, touching the part of his helmet where his mouth was and closed her eyes. There was a monent of silence between them before she spoke.

"You've felt a lot of pain." She said.

"Yes." he said, sounding like he was in a trance. The two guards accompanying him exchanged a look and tightened their grip on their weapons, preparing for the worst.

"Theres a boy... and a girl. A woman too... you miss them. A lot."

"Of course." He said in barely a whisper. Tsubaki removed her had from his mask and the tall Sith Lord got up, looking down at the toddler hard. "She is well versed in the Force I see. She managed to soothe my heart without much effort."

"Yes, Lord Vader. She has trained as a jedi under Master Yoda, but now we need her to learn about the Dark Side and how to weild a lightsaber properly."

"How long did she train?"

"Well, according to Master Yoda, she mastered the force in a little under a year." The Man said proudly. At those words, Vader turned to look at his future pupil in shock. He could tell she was good based on what he had experienced, but if Yoda of all the jedi said she had mastered it at her age, she was clearly a prodigy. She would be a powerful asset to the Empire, if he could convince her to come over to The Dark Side...

"Are you leaving her now?" The Sith Lord asked, sounding slightly eager. The Man nodded, giving Tsubaki a push towards her new teacher. She looked back at The Man fearfully, not wanting to leave him.

"You'll be fine. Lord Vader will take care of you." He said with a smile.

"Ok. Will I see you again?"

"Of course." He planted a kiss on the top of her forehead for the second time in her life. The first was when she left to train with the Jedi. It was his way of saying "Goodbye, My creation. I don't know if we'll see each other again." Tsubaki knew he could die at any moment. Despite The Man's young age, he was a target of the Republic. She knew she shouldn't exist. She was an illegal genetic experiment. Born to be able to weild both sides of the force at will. The Man's experiment was to see if that was even possible, and if so, were there new abilities? "Thank you Lord Vader. Please keep me updated on her progress."

"I will." The Sith confirmed. The Man turned to leave looking back at his creation and smiling behind his glasses before disappearing onto the tiny vessel they arrived in. She never saw him alive ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then." Vader began, turning to the now thirteen year old Tsubaki. She was slender and fit, with enough muscle on her so she didn't look weak, but at the same time, not enought to say that she was jacked, either. Her developing breasts was protruding slightly out of her chest, and her curves were at the very early stages of development. Her black jumpsuit was tight against her body and her blonde hair was in a medium length ponytail hanging over her left shoulder. Her bright blue eyes were very intense, but still held a glimmer of child like curiousity.

In the 8 years that he knew her, Vader had found her to be someone he had to watch out for. Many times she would prank him for no good reason, using the force to appear invisible, and then as soon as he turned the corner into her view, she would sneak behind him, grab his shoulders and shout, returning to visibility. On top of that, she had managed to find a way to mimic creepy noises to wind him up, setting his guards on edge as well. She was quite the handful.

Despite that, she was a cheerful presence aboard the Death Star. She would visit the wounded in sick bay and tell them elaborate stories that she would think of on the fly. On one occasion, Vader himself had gone to sick bay to repair his portable resporator, and had to be hooked up to a larger machine in the mean time. She had visited him and told him a story about a princess that had been transformed into a dragon because of a prince's cold blooded murder of a dragon chick. It was one of his fondest memories to date, and was the reason why he didn't stop her from continuing the hobby.

"Lord Vader, Would you say my training is complete?" She asked.

"Far from it young one. I have yet to train you in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force." He said calmly. Though he was anything but calm. His heart was pounding. He would finally get to see how skilled she was with the force beyond her silly pranks. "For now, we shall have a duel using only the force. Nothing that can kill, unless you purposefully miss. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She said standing.

"Ready? Go!" Vader started with a Hand filled with lightning, aiming to brush her side. She quickly turned invisible and drop kicked him from behind, sending him to the ground. He quickly checked his resporator and deemed it fine to continue, and swung his body, turning to the left just as Tsukbaki Force Pushed the ground where he was previously. There was a sharp crack, and Vader called out in agony. His arm had gotten caught in the Force Push and the bone had snapped. Tsubaki stopped as her teacher made pained moans and panted slightly.

"Master, I'm sorry...!"

"Izfine..." He wheezed out. "Ohhhh... You seem to have... Nnghh... To have mastered the Light Side... Just as Dr. Colrez said..." He said, attempting to get up. Tsubaki halped him and accidentally tapped his arm, making him double over it and growl.

"I'm so so sorry...!"

"Just get me to sick bay..."

"Yes sir..."


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubaki held up Vader as the two of them once again entered sick bay. Vader was gingerly holding his left leg off the ground, meaning it was most likely broken. Doctor Juupen, the doctor assigned to them both, groaned, seeing them enter for the 7th time this week.

"Two broken arms, a sprained ankle, three fractured ribs, all breaking on separate days, and now a broken leg too?" Juupen growls, baring his reptilian fangs in annoyance. The doctor was about 7 feet tall, and had three sets of legs. His snout was short like a cat's and covered in army green scales. Six black, jagged tentacles sprouted from his back, each tipped with a claw covered in drying blood from his previous surgery that he had yet to wash off. At the end of his tail was a small ball, similar to the ones on an anklyosaurus. Small half moon glasses sat propped up on his snout making him seem older than he really was. "This is far to many times this week, Anakin!"

"That's Lord Vader to you, Juupen." Vader growled.

"Well, your going to die soon anyways at the rate your going. You can't do much to me while you're dead."

"Tsubaki can."

"Leave me out of this." Tsubaki hissed. Juupen sighed snapping his fingers and pointing to a bed.

"Sit there." He barks, going to wash off the blood on his claws. Tsubaki takes off his helmet and gently brushes the dust off of his head.

"You know, you're the first one not to be disgusted or afraid of me when my helmet is off."

"Why would i be? 'You are You. And You are perfect just the way You are.' That was something Dr. Colrez told me for years. He taught me that no matter what someone looks like its what's on the inside that counts. You may be scary and ugly on the outside, but I can tell your gentle and beautiful on the inside. You've just never had the chance to show your true colors to anyone." Tsubaki said with a warm smile. Vader's eyes widened in shock. While he was with her, he had more than once doubted his place in the Empire, as well as using the Dark Side. Often times he found himself dreaming of his son Luke, whom he'd never met, making him doubt his place further.

In the dreams, they would meet for the first time, and play games for hours, or race each other in cruisers. They would talk about nothing until the stars started to fade into the dawn of the next day. They were the kind of dreams that felt so real, that once you finaly woke up, the realization that it wasn't hits you like a ton of bricks, and you wish you could fall back asleep and continue your dream.

Those were the days when he was too depressed to do anything, and he took advantage of his broken bones, pretty much sleeping through the day in his quarters, purposefully keeping the room dark and dreary.

"You know nothing about me." Vader said quietly, avoiding her bright blue gaze.

"Your right. But I do know that you've been crying at night." She whispered softly. The sith lord looked at her, horrified that he hasd actually done that.

"I have?" He exclaimed in an urgent whisper. Tsubaki nodded.

"You were muttering someone's name... i think it was Padmo or Padma..."

"Padme... I must have been dreaming about her. She's my wife." He said quietly. "I never found out what happened to her after i went to the Dark Side." He lied.

"Alright, My Lord. The next time you come in here, I'm allowed to call you 15 dirty names." Juupen teased coming back with much cleaner claws on his tentacles.

"How dirty?"

"Stuff you can't put in a book without an adult rating." He says with a chuckle.

"Deal. Now fix my leg."


	4. Chapter 4

The one thing Vader hated more than the Jedi was waiting. Waiting for his student to be ready. Waiting for painkillers. Waiting to get the _**FUCK**_ out of this _**GODDAMN**_ bed. He had never been so irritable in his entire life. The pain coupled with the loneliness was bad enough, but the fact that he wasn't able to move without feeling mindnumbing pain was the worst. His language had gotten much more colorful with each passing day, and the troopers were beginning to avoid him at all costs, making him even more angry. There was a knock on the door, and Tsubaki was at the door with his tube feeder.

"Heya, Grumy-pants. I have lunch for you."

"Fuck lunch."

"Oh, don't be that way. It comes with some painkillers."

"Painkillers?" He asked turning to look.

"Yupp. Sounds good?"

"Gimmie." She giggled at him and came in the room, taking the needle filled with the painkiller from the feeding machine. She undid the cap from it and stuck it into his arm, shooting it into his system. "How long until it kicks in?"

"About a minute or so. You still want lunch to fuck itself?" His stomach growled, and he looked away, blushing lightly. "I guess not." She said with a smile, covering up her laugh. She set up the feeding tube and moved his respirator over slightly, sticking the tube in his mouth and carefully sliding it down his esophagus and into his stomach.

"Fucking uncomfortable..." he said carefully as the feeder started up.

"Is it? It looks like it is, actually..." She said. "Hoew long have you had it?"

"God... about 20 or so years. I still havent gotten used to it."

"How old are you?"

"Old." He replied, a smile creeping onto his face as he felt his irritability slip away. For some reason, his heart felt lighter when he was around Tsubaki. He could never hold onto his anger about anything when she was around. Her smile always brightened his mood, even when his leg ached and there was an annoying feeding tube shoved down his throat. She reminded him of Padme somewhat, but at the same time, she was her own person. No matter how much he wanted to keep the hole that arrived after Padme's death empty, he realized that his student was able to fill the lonley void in his soul. She knew exactly how to calm him down witout even trying, and was always there when he truly needed her.

Tracing his thought process over the past few months, Vader realized he had thought more about Tsubaki than anyone else. It was almost like a throwback to his days as a jedi, when all he could think about was Padme and the unborn children she carried. He couldn't acknowledge it just yet, but he was most certainly falling for his student. A love just as forbidden as the one with Padme.

Said student waved a hand in front of his face, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She said, looking slightly worried.

"Is there a sleeping drug mixed into the painkiller?"

"It's one of the side effects, yeah. You falling asleep om me, Lord Vader?"

"Anakin."

"Huh?"

"Call me by my name. Its Anakin. Just in private though. Around the troopers you should call me Lord Vader."

"Alright then. Annie." She said and smiled her beautiful smile.

"I haven't heard that nickname in years..." He said his smile growing.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile before."

"I don't have many reasons to smile nowadays."

"What's your reason today?"

"You." She blushed dark, looking surprised. She looked away, shaking her head.

"Me? Why me? I'm not that special." Hearing this, Vader had a strong urge to list all the reasons she made him feel better. All the reasons he fell for her. But since he refused to admit he was in love, he held back.

"Everyone has their own special talent. Yours is making people happy." He said instead.

"I like seeing peopke smile. Thats why i think I'm not very good at using the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side is surrounded by passion and several negative emotions. The Jedi beleive that things like love and marraige can lead to joining the Dark Side."

"Does it?"

"Sometimes. For me it did." She nodded and checked the feeder, turning it off and carefully pulling it out. Vader begain to drift off soon afterwards, while vaguely registeringTsubaki singing to him. Within minutes he was out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Months had passed since Vader had broken his leg, and he was _**FINALLY**_ able to walk again. He had decided to skip the combat training, and instead tried to teach her to use different powers of the Dark Side he had learned from the Emperor himself.

"What are we learning today, Lord Vader?" Tsubaki asked eagerly, fully ready to learn these new skills.

"Today it will be a lightning attack."

"Chidori?"

"What?" He asked, giving her a confused look under his mask.

"Its a technique in a cartoon I watched recently. Its a hand full of lightning. One of the good guys uses it as his signature move." She explained.

"Oh. Well, yes. You can call it that i suppose." he said, a bit of confusion evident in his voice. He secretly wondered what kind of show would have a power of the Dark Side used as if it were something a Jedi could do. "You ready?" He asked, returning his focus to the task at hand.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright. Focus your energy into your hand, as if you were doing a Force Push. Keep it in your hand, and don't let it go anywhere. Let it build up for a few seconds more." She obeys, looking very into it. Her tongue was sticking out to the left as she concentrated, making Vader smile lovingly. He immediately frowned, knowing she was only 13, about to turn 14. This was wrong. _If i still feel this way once she's 21... hmm... wait, does this make me a cougar?!_ He thought, losing focus and sending electricity everywhere.

"Whoa!" She said, losing her focus and sending her electricity all over the place as well. He pushes the lightning away and grabs her, making a barrier around them. She clung to him tightly, terriefied. Within thirty seconds, the lightning dissapated and the air crackled around them for a few seconds more. When Vader was sure the energy was gone, he brought the barrier down, looking down at his terrified student.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sounding more worried than he would like.

"Uh huh. J-just a little sh-sh-shaken up. I'll be f-fine." She said shaking and clinging to his side. She half expected him to push her away, but he didn't, instead holding her closer to him. She listened to his heavy, mechanical breathing, and his quickened heartbeat. It seemed to sooth her, knowing that he was just as scared as she was.

"Better now?" He said as softly as his helmet's vocalizer would allow. She nodded, refusing to let go. He rubs her back, understanding her fear. For a moment, he was terrified he would lose her. He knew the thought was selfish, but he couldn't bear to lose another that he loved. He didn't want another Padme. "How does a trip to J'douine sound?"

"Judedween? What's that?" She asked curiously.

"J'douine." He chuckled. "I'ts one of the planets controlled by the Empire. We could take a little break from your training there." Her eyes lit up and her shaking died down a bit.

"O-ok...! I like vacations!" she said, her smile returning somewhat.

"I'll have to check with the Empeor though. You wait in my quarters until i come back with his answer. "

"Um... ok..." she said, nervousness spilling from her tone. He ruffled her hair playfully and got to a standing position, making his way to the communications room. Along the way, he told a trooper to escort Tsubaki to his quarters, just in case she didn't know where it was, and to make sure she stayed safe in there, remembering the broken gun he was repairing and upgrading in his spare time.

Entering the comm room, he made a link to the Emperor's staff and requested a meeting with him as soon as possible. They told him they would make the request for him and hung up. Vader waited, passing the time by thinking of what he would tell The Emperor.

An incoming call came in and Vader answered it hastily, his nerves getting the better of him. The Emperor sat in his seat, having answered the call. It wasn't often that his precious student made a call to him as urgent as this one.

"What is the matter Anakin? You seem... on edge."

"Master. I'm fine at the moment. It is my student, Tsubaki that I'm worried about."

"Ah. The Middleground user. I sense she has a strong influence on you."

"Master?"

"The Dark Side isnt as strong with you as it was before she came. Nor Is the Light Side." He said thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're a Middleground User as well?"

"I... Don't know."

"I doubt this is what you wanted to speak with me about."

"Yes, of course. I was hoping to request some free time for myself and Tsubaki. She-"

"Of course you can. You don't need an excuse. You overwork yourself all the time. I've been meaning to give you some time to relax anyways." He said with a hint of amusement in his tone. "Oh, and once your vacation is over, if you happen to be a Middleground user, i want you to learn from your student and the Colrez man for a while."

"Yes, Master." He said, just before the Emperor ended the transmission. Vader let out a deep sigh and he continued to his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: READER DISCRETION ADVISED! This chapter made me change the rating due to heavy sexual content. I PROMISE there are no out right sex scenes between Vader and Tsubaki, but it gets to a place where it's too close for comfort. IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER ITS OK WITH ME. I might reference the sexual tension in a future chapter, but thats about it. This chapter is pretty much filler but i wanted to get the idea down before i start making the switch to The Force Awakens Arc I'm planning on adding soon. YES READERS, THIS WAS ALL BUILD UP AND INTRO TO THE MAIN STORY! Mind-blown, yeah?**

"Annie, lemmie give you a massage!" Tsubaki giggled, sitting in a sky blue bikini at the resort room they rented out. This was their 6th vacation over the course of 13 years. At 26 years old, she was now legal and dazzilingly beautiful. Her breasts were large, her body was curvy and her smile was hypnotizing. By now, she could tell Vader had a thing for her, and several times had teased him with her body, just to hear him whimper in discomfort.

"I'm fine." He said, sitting on one of the lawn chairs, relaxing in grey shorts, sandals, and a black short sleeved portable respirator was strapped to his chest, with his mouth piece moved to the side so he could sip his plastic party cup filled with a lemonade and vodka cocktail through a straw. She walked over to him, sat on top of him in a straddling position, pressing her boobs onto his chest.

"I'll sit on you like this until you let me massage your shoulders." She threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." He said, blushing beet red, feeling his groin tingle a bit.

"Actually this might be a better option. Its up to you whether you want a boner or not though!" She sang.

"Off...!" He growled slowly, not wanting to risk that aforementioned boner and have to jerk off for the thousandth time in the past month. At least he knew it still worked.

"Will you let me massage you then?"

"No. I don't need one. Now get OFF!"

"I thought you liked me, Annie? Or is it the fact that your so old you can't rise to the occasion anymore?"

"I can too!" He shouted.

"Then prove it."

"I don't have to!"

"Its because you can't!"

"You wanna bet?!"

"Yeah! How much?"

"If i can, you have to fuck me to make it go away!"

"Hmph! Deal!"

Realizing how dumb this bet was wasn't possible at the moment. He was at the point where the buzz from the cocktail was a bit more than that. After all, He had had about 12 glasses worth of alcohol without even realizing it. He was full blown drunk.

She stroked his unit beneath his shorts just enough to tease him and he growled twitching up a bit. She smirked, knowing it wasn't fully there yet. He hadn't won the bet just yet.

He begins to try harder, thinking about undressing her from her bikini and the feel of being inside of a woman once more. That pretty much did it. The longing he felt from Padme's absence left tons of sexual tension in his body, making his primal desire to reproduce come to the front of his thoughts in this moment. Now extremely aroused, Vader whined a bit in discomfort.

Poor Tsubaki's eyes widened, having never really seen an erect man up close. Yes, dear readers, Tsubaki is still a virgin. And the problem with being a virgin was, she was extremely nervous about what was to come next. Since Vader had won the bet, she had to find a way to make it go away, and the only way she knew how to do that was... well... sex.

"Oh..." She said with a blush, covering her mouth.

"I win." Vader says stubbornly. "I toldja i could."

"So how do I... fix... this...?" She said gesturing at his wood.

"I'll fix it. You don't have to do anything."

"But the bet...?"

"I'm calling it off. Imma bit to drunk to make it worth it."

She smiled nervously as he went to his room and closed the door, glad she didn't have to give up her virginity just yet. Although she knew he liked her, she wasn't so sure. Though very soon, it wouldn't even matter. Within a few years, Vader having a boner would be a thing of the past.


	7. Chapter 7

Vader couldn't have felt more pleased with himself even if he tried. Today hasd been the most eventful day in his life. Even the Lava Incident couldn't touch this. The day started out ok, despite the morning wood he had to take care of. He had gotten up, gotten dressed, and just as he was about to set up the feeding tube for breakfast, an alarm had gone off.

Knowing this meant something had gone wrong yet again, (Considering his son Luke snuck in with a jedi and a con artist and rescued Leia from her prison cell AND the original Death Star blew up within a few years time) he walked down to the command room of the Death Star MK2, which was still under construction.

They were once again under attack by the rebel forces. He had cursed to himself, knowing Tsubaki was off training in solitude for a few more weeks per her request. He marched down towards the Emperor's chambers, preparing to escort him, just in case they decided to blow up this death star too.

Luke had already beaten him there, though.

"Kill him!" He remembered the Emperor ordering. He remembered his conflict. The purple blast that came form him, Killing the Emperor. The conversation with Luke was fuzzy and distorted now, filled with the white light of pain. Explosions rained around the oblivious Vader. He clung to the thought that his children were ok. They had to be ok... They were going to make it out alive...

"They have to..." He sunk into the oblivion of the half state between life and death, never returning to the bliss he felt from the pain finally easing away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Annie...! Anniiiie...! Can you hear me?" The voice was familiar, but extremely distorted. It was as if the voice was coming from the other end of a tunnel, or from underwater. Vader's thought process wasn't as fast as the owner of the voice would like.

 _Clink clink clink!_

"Annie? I know your awake, your brain monitor reads consious levels. Stop fucking with me." His eyes opened. No, not quite "opened"... rather, they "turned on". "Turned on" Is more appropriate.

"Ngghhh..." His voice came out. Metalic and all around wrong. His vision began to focus and he was finally able to look at the owner of the voice. "Tsu...baki?"

"Yay! Grandpa's alive!"

"Fuck you."

"Its a bit late for that. You lost everything." The immediate reaction to this was not: "Oh no, i lost my body" like Tsubaki was expecting, but "Oh no, i literally lost everything, including my family!"

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO LUKE!?"

"What? Luke is fine. Well, he went missing. But everyone knows he's alive." She said rather quickly. "But bruh, your legit a grandpa. Kid's like in his 20's now. Ben i think his name is. Ben Solo."

"Solo? Like that shit-head con artist?"

"Yupp."

"That bastard is my son-in-law?"

"Yupp."

"FUCK!"

"Language!" She teased. But Vader was in no space to joke around. He got up and stomped to the bathroom rather noisilly, going to wash his face. Just before he turned on the water, he glanced in the mirror, and did a sudden double take.

The face looking at him was certainly not human, and certainly not his. It was the face of a droid, with blood red optics that moved as he changed his facial expressionsas well as eye movements and and a line for a mouth that lit up when he made a noise.

"TSUBAKI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?" He hollered. She entered, leaning on the doorframe. She wore shorts, rolled up and sewed up to be inaproppriately short. A ragged cloak was tied over her sports bra like crop top and ended just before her butt both in the front and back. Her pitch black army boots looked used, but not quite at the "old and worn" stage yet. Her hair was tied in her usual ponytail and she had sideswept bangs on each side of her face.

"Calm your metal man-tits, Annie. I did it to save your life. Your heart was failing and i had to hook you up to a life support system back on my ship. I beamed you onboard just in time to transfer you."

"To what?"

"A life support droid. It's an artificial human body. All i was able to salvage was your brain." She said quietly. She seemed to not like the idea very much but the more Vaderf thought about it, the more he realized there was nothing she could have done. She clearly cared enough to save his life and want to be with him.

Thank you. That's all he had to say. Just two words. But the shock of the situation took over, and he began feeling dizzy.

"I need to lie down and think." Was all he managed to say.


End file.
